Seal's Stories: Origins
These stories are part of Seal's Stories. Which character's origins would you like to see more of? Seal Salix Ruser Marie Sapphire Origins: Seal The story of how Sealio came to be. A young Sealio, seen as weak by his fellow peers, struggles to overcome the challenges he faces everyday. His only friend, Jango, and him fight to protect innocent creatures in their village. But one day, a powerful warrior visits their village looking for apprentices. Sealio and Jango, eager to learn how to fight, go with him. As they train over the years, a divide comes between Sealio and Jango. But when the terrifying Black Knight comes to Gielinor, he only seeks to cause pain and suffering to people everywhere. Can Sealio and Jango overcome their differences and protect Gielinor? Origins: Salix The story of how Salix came to be. A young farm boy, born with a strange ability. He can speak to plants and trees and understand what they say back. He left his farm as a teenager to travel Gielinor in search of new plants. Accompanying him on his journey is a talking sheep named Wolly. They had been best friends back on the farm. Together they seek to protect all plants. But when evil elder trees start appearing, only Salix can find the source of their pain and keep nature from destroying all of humanity. Origins: Ruser The story of how Ruser came to be. Son of a general store owner in Ardougne, Ruser admired all types of combat. His father however, wanted his son to take over the family business one day. He forbid Ruser from ever using combat. One day, Ruser met a wise old man outside of town. The man was a retired fighter, that had fought in many wars years before. Ruser secretly trained with the man for many years, defying his father's wishes. But one day, he realizes his mentor was training him for evil. His mentor was a friend of the powerful Mahjarrat Lucien. Can Ruser defeat his master and stop Lucien? Origins: Marie The story of how Marie came to be. Daughter of a priest in Varrock, Marie had always been interested in magic. Her and her friends, Aaron and Rosey, loved to cast spells for pure enjoyment. One day, while playing by the river, they met another mage girl. Together with her they advanced their magic skills ever further. But when an evil force from the northern Wilderness threatens Varrock, only Marie and her friends have the power to stop it. Can they protect their friendship, their families, and their city? Origins: Sapphire The story of how Sapphire came to be. A young girl that only wanted to study medicine and become a nurse, becomes the only survivor when an explosion kills her entire family. The explosion was aimed for her mob boss father, but killed her entire family on accident. Seeking to avenge her family's death, she turns to a life of crime. She studies the art of stealth and thievery with a retired assassin. She then embarks on a mission to steal back her family fortune and kill her father's killer. Origins: ???